Postcards
by pikachris
Summary: Postcards can bring more than just a "Hello"


**Postcards**

* * *

Postcards can bring more than just a "Hello" from far away

One Shot SwanQueen

(It's my first time writing an all english fanfic so please be forgiving.)

* * *

"Here you go, kid" said Emma to a sleepy Henry sat next to her in the yellow bug. The teen opened slowly his eyes and mumbled a frail"thanks". As they parked in front of the mansion, Emma noticed the front door opening and Regina stepping out under the porch.

"So, how was this camping trip, Henry? Did you enjoy yourself? " asked the mayor as they both walked towards her.

"It was great, except for the car and the sleeping arrangements" Henry answered in a yawn, "so if you'll excuse me, I'm going to finish my nights" and he passed by his moms, climbed the stairs heavily and closed the door to his bedroom.

Regina turned back towards Emma, looking slightly worried. "Is he really okay? " she asked.

"Sure he is! You know teenagers, they are always full of energy, and now this one will leave you alone for at least… 12 hours, until he has to eat! "

Regina chuckled, and for some reasons her smile brought warm to Emma's heart. But soon enough, the worried mother swapped place with the laughing woman.

"So, no problems to report? Did he brush his teeth everyday? He didn't get sick, did he?" started questioning the brunette, but she was interrupted by a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down, Gina. Everything was great. I thought one postcard a day would have been enough to keep you at ease".

"I thought that too but one week without him is quite worrying. You should abstain from that in the future." said Regina on a mayoral tone

"Hey! I invited you and you declined, remember? But maybe next time, I know Henry wants it, and i would LOVE to see you interact with nature" laughed Emma.

Regina gently pushed off the hand from her shoulder, keeping her smile on.

"We'll see about that, dear"

"As for the missing week in your life," Emma said "I can tell you that there are a lot more postcards that we didn't send. You'll find them in the front pocket of Henry's bag. Trust me, you won't be disappointed." She let out a yawn "Now it's my turn to go to sleep so see you later."

"I can arrange the guest room if you'd like. That might be safer than to take the wheel again " Regina proposed.

"Nah, it's okay. And I kind of promise my parents I will visit them and Neal but thank you for the offer." she responded. As she turned to her car, she backtracked and added "Maybe another time ?" and winked. She then rushed to her car, not letting Regina see her reddened cheeks.

* * *

As Regina closed the door behind her, she exhaled loudly, her hand on her chest. Why does the sheriff have this effect on her? It was bold enough from her to invite the blonde for sleeping, but she never expected her to accept, let alone reschedule!

To distract her mind, she decided to empty her son's bag. One week worth of teenage clothes condensed in one backpack will be a tough grind. She grabbed the bag Henry left at the foot of the stairs and went to the laundry room. One hour later, with all the clothes sorted and the machine started, she remembered what Emma said about the postcards and eventually found them in the said pocket.

A dozen of cards detailed each activities they had,completing the ones Regina received. All postcards were forest themed, giving a green vibe but one card caught her eye: this one was red, apples and flowers mixed. She turned it around and started reading "Dear Regina,... "

* * *

Emma woke up in her mother's apartment a few hours later. She had this horrible sensation of forgetting something crucial but that was out of her foggy memory for now. Going down the stairs, a voice called her from under it.

"Good afternoon, sleepy head."

"Hi Dad" Emma responded and as she saw Neal in her father's arms, she added in a baby voice "and hello to you too, baby bro' ."

The baby throw his little arms at his sister, happy as ever. Emma decided to just tickle him, leaving him with his father and not trusting herself just after waking up. She then went towards the kitchen, grabbed the coffee jar and asked:

"no problems in town while I was away? "

"nothing major, fortunately! But one week to watch over an entire city on my own is exhausting. So I hope you're ready for your shift! " David said jokingly.

Snow entered the apartment and smiled at her entire family reunited.

"Hi Emma! Glad to see you're well rested. Now you can tell us all about that week."

"It was great, but if you want details, I suggest you ask Regina : she wanted details too so we sent her postcards every day and kept even more to give her after. I even wrote one… "

Emma suddenly stopped, her memory coming back to her. Where was that special postcard? She did take it out of Henry's bag, right?

"Oh shit!" she let out and left the room like a storm.

* * *

Emma was in front of Regina's door in a matter of minutes. She didn't have time to think how to ask her about that letter and if she have read it or not. Either way, she will find out soon enough. She rang the doorbell and didn't even wait for a response to knock on the door. A smiling (and frightening) Regina opened the door and asked

"Miss Swan, you must really miss me to see me twice in the same day. What can I do for you?"

"I, hmm… I must have left something in Henry's bag, with the other postcards. Another postcard to be precise."

"Was it by any chance a red card, with roses and apples? "

"Yes!" Emma blurted out full of hope, but she quickly realised that if Regina has seen it, she might have read it too! "I hope you didn't read it, it was just a stupid bet with Henry that I lost"

"Oh … well, I noticed that this letter wasn't similar to the others so I assumed it was misplaced, therefore I replaced it in Henry's bag without a look. Let me grab it for you" Regina said and she left the savior on the doorstep.

Emma knew something was wrong with that answer. Regina seemed kind of … disappointed. Does this mean that she had read it and wanted it to be true ? But her interrogation remained unanswered when Regina came back holding the said card.

"Thanks" Emma said, a little concerned. "Guess I just have to get back home now"

"Very well. See you tomorrow, Emma" Regina replied, and she started to turn around.

"I lied!" Emma called out. "It wasn't a bet, it was a postcard for a loved one. A really special loved one" she said as she stared at her feet.

"So you really think you can save my soul by loving me? " asked Regina with a faint smile that Emma couldn't see.

"Of course I will! I… " Emma stopped at the sudden realization. "You've read it! You liar! I can't believe that the mayor lied to me" she said with a big smile.

Regina just laughed, took Emma's hand and pulled her in the mansion

"Now that we cleared that out, why don't you show me how you're going to save me, savior? "


End file.
